


Challenges and Distractions

by HeithChief



Series: SheithWeek2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Fight Me/Love Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Day 3 Fight Me/Love Me - Established Relationship - Canon Universe Shiro wants some alone time with Keith and decides to challenge him to a sparring match. Shiro ends up getting distracted by Keith and they make out instead. This is my shortest one of the week,





	

Shiro wandered their ship looking for Keith in all the wrong places. He should have known Keith would be training during their off time. He stood in the doorway of the training and watched Keith. He was wearing his usual black pants and dark gray shirt. He wondered if Keith picked those pants because they fit his ass just right, because the view from here was definitely pleasing. Keith stabbed his bayard through the gladiator illusion, effectively rendering it useless. “I think you’ve memorized that gladiator’s fighting pattern. Maybe you need to make it more difficult.”

Keith looked up, surprised by the voice, but smiled when he saw it was Shiro. “What if it’s already on the highest difficulty?”

Shiro mirrored Keith’s smirk and narrowed his eyes playfully. “Then you need more of a challenge.” Shiro unzipped his vest and shrugged out of it. He crossed the room and centered himself, holding up his hands, his Garla arm activated. “Don’t worry, I won’t actually hurt you.”

“I don’t know…” Keith rocked back on his heels, feeling playful. They hardly had any time with just the two of them lately, so he decided to make the most of this. “I think you should lose your undershirt, you’d be able to fight so much better.”

Shiro pursed his lips together, but pulled his shirt off. “Ready now?” He saw Keith’s eyes rake his chest and abdomen. “Oh I see, you need to see if you can fight with a distraction.”

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Keith swallowed thickly and held up his sword, but hesitated. “Wait, no weapons. Hand to hand only. I don’t want to get too intense and accidentally hurt you.” Keith deactivated his bayard.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Shiro squeezed his right hand into a fist and the purple glow faded. He motioned for Keith to start. Keith sent a low swiping kick, trying to knock Shiro off of his feet. Shiro anticipated the movement and quickly dodged the kick, throwing a punch at Keith’s gut. Keith blocked and countered. They were pretty evenly matched, each blocking the other’s blows. Keith was tiring out faster than Shiro, but he did keep up.

Keith backed up and aimed a high kick at Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro didn’t know Keith could kick like that. His eyes followed the line of Keith’s leg to his butt and his mouth suddenly went dry. If Keith was that flexible he wondered what else Keith could do with those lean legs. He forgot for a moment that he was supposed to be blocking the kick. It caught him off guard and he fell the ground. “Shiro!” Keith called out. He hadn’t meant for the kick to really connect and he honestly thought Shiro would block it. Shiro’s breath got knocked out him when his back hit the ground. Keith knelt next to him, blue-gray eyes alight with worry. “I didn’t mean to actually kick you. I thought you’d block it! Are you okay?”

Shiro nodded and coughed, gasping a bit for breath. He waved off Keith’s worry and took a few deep breaths as air returned to his lungs. “I didn’t know you were that flexible.”

Keith smirked. “Maybe _you_ need to learn to fight with distractions.”

“Those legs are sure distracting.”

A little chuckle left Keith’s lips and he moved to straddle Shiro’s hips.

Hunk and Lance had been looking for the pair and entered the training deck together. “Should have known they’d be together.” Hunk muttered.

“No fair! I want private sparring lessons with Shiro.” Lance whined.

Hunk was about to open his mouth to ask if Keith and Shiro if they wanted breakfast. The words died on his lips as he watched the way Keith slowly dragged his hands down Shiro’s chest.

“Well you were hard to resist too, Takashi.” Keith looked down at him with lust in his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love when you call me Takashi.” Shiro arched his back and leaned into Keith’s touches.

“I love that you only let me call you that. I do owe you an apology for knocking the wind out of you.” Keith leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Shiro’s waiting lips.

“Time to go, we’ll eat without them.” Hunk grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged him out of the room. Lance was frozen, his eyes wide, mouth open in surprised horror.

“We’re not supposed to have secrets…they didn’t tell us that!” Lance mumbled and let Hunk lead him away.

“It wasn’t a secret. Haven’t you noticed before? The rest of us know. They’re always near each other and don’t you see how close they sit on the couches in the lounge? You really can be oblivious.” Hunk shook his head.

Keith pulled away and looked at the doorway, but it was now empty. “Was that Hunk and Lance?”

Shiro shrugged. “You should shower, don’t want to let sweat dry on you.”

“Same goes for you.” Keith said, but he had no intention of getting off Shiro yet.

“Yeah, in a bit.” Shiro leaned up and kissed Keith again. This kiss was different than the one Keith gave him. Keith’s was playful and teasing. This one was deep and tender, just like Shiro’s feelings for Keith.


End file.
